Sheriff and The Thief
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Sheriff Max have to chase a mysterious-hungry-thief-girl named Miss M, a week before his wedding. But he must face another trouble: an escaped bothersome bandit, Joseph. He never expected that all these occurrences will change his life forever. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is my first Beyblade fanfic. Please R&R if you have time to do it. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Sheriff and the Thief**

**Chapter One**

"Hoahm!" Sheriff Max Tate yawned. He was very sleepy nowadays. There were so many cases which must be handled, especially rubbing case at night that done by a mysterious thief whose initial is Miss M.

And so on, Sheriff Max always feels sleepy in the morning. Hence he decided to sleep. He placed his face downward on the table, and made his hands as pillow.

But when he just began to sleep, a voice woke him up.

"Good morning, Sheriff! Wanna eat some doughnuts?"

Sheriff Max groaned. His sleep was disturbed.

"Sheriff?"

"Shut up, Kenny!!! Don't you know that I WANT TO SLEEP!?" Sheriff Max shouted angrily to his assistant. Kenny gulped.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff," Kenny said guiltily. He put the box of doughnuts on the table. "You can take some if you want to, Sheriff. These doughnuts are very delicious! I bought it in Hilary's. There is new flavor…"

Sheriff Max moaned heatedly. He was cursed to have a fussy and talkative assistant like Kenny.

"Kenny… would you like to stop talking please?" Sheriff Max begged frustratingly. "I want to sleep. You are supposed to know, I'm really tired these days because of damn Miss M."

"I'm really sorry, Sheriff. Now I will be silent as I have no voice. You can sleep peacefully, Sheriff—I promise I won't disturb you."

"Good," Sheriff Max mumbled. And then he fell asleep immediately.

***

Kenny was eating his fifth doughnuts when the telephone rang. He jumped up in surprise, and then picked the telephone up hastily.

"Hello, this is Sheriff Max's office. Kenny's here. Can I help you?"

"Hi Kenny, may I talk to Max?" asked a girl's voice there.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Max is sleeping now. He is very sleepy these days because of Miss M," Kenny made his voice lower. "Who's talking?"

"It's me. Emily."

Kenny couldn't say any word for a while. Emily, Max's fiancée, was a girl whom he had a crush on for a long time.

"It's you, Emily," Kenny tried to speak with his usual voice. "What's happened? Do you want to leave a message to Max?"

"Err… actually I don't. I call because my father wants to talk with Max. But if he is sleeping now, I don't want to disturb him. I'll tell my father in order that he can call Max later."

"Okay," Kenny nodded, although Emily couldn't see him. "Your father can call here an hour later."

"All right. Thanks. Bye, Kenny."

"Bye, Emily," Kenny rang off the telephone. And then he took a deep breath.

"Supposing I tell her my feeling since years ago…" he regretted himself. Now he couldn't do anything. Emily, the daughter of Major Dickenson—major of the town, had been Sheriff Max's fiancée. And they would get married, next week.

***

Sheriff Max opened his eyes. He yawned and limbered up. After that he turned his head to Kenny, who was drinking a glass of milk.

"Is there anything happened when I was sleeping?" Sheriff Max asked. He combed his blonde hair by his fingers.

"Emily called. She said that Major Dickenson wanted to talk with you."

"Oh?" Sheriff Max opened the box of doughnuts, and took a chocolate doughnut. "Why did Major Dickenson want to talk with me?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders.

"Emily said nothing about it. I told her that her father could call again an hour later."

"Has he called again?" Max asked while eating his doughnut greedily.

"Not yet," Kenny drank his milk up. "Do you want some milk or coffee, Sheriff?"

"Later. I will call Major Dickenson first."

He walked to the telephone, and then made a call.

"Hello? This is Sheriff Max. It's you Emily? Kenny said your father wanted to talk with me. Yeah, I'm much better now after sleeping. Yes Honey, thanks. I'm okay. Damn Miss M. Well, where's your father?"

Max waited for a second.

"Major Dickenson. I'm sorry I couldn't receive your phone before. I'm really really sleepy nowadays, because, you know, we almost always work hard every night. So, what's happened?"

Major Dickenson smiled slightly.

"Sheriff Max, I will not blame you because of that. I know your hard work. And I'm afraid, this night you still may not sleep well."

Sheriff Max sighed.

"Miss M will show off again, right?" he asked tiredly.

"It seems so. Hilary, the owner of Hilary's Doughnuts, received a letter this morning. This letter told her that Miss M will come to her doughnut stall tonight."

"What kind of thing that she will steal from a doughnut stall?" Sheriff Max asked astonishingly. "Doughnut?"

"Well, Miss M always steals food, doesn't she? Thus you should not as astonished as that. Remember, she stole hamburger, steak, vegetables, and anything which is related to food before."

"How weird she is," Sheriff Max mumbled. "But we have to work hard only for a hungry thief!"

"We have to. So, Sheriff Max, I hope you can arrest her tonight. If you can, then your wedding with my daughter next week will be safe."

"What do you mean, Major Dickenson?" Sheriff Max frowned.

"In her letter, Miss M said that her next target is your wedding cake…"

Sheriff Max sighed again.

"I promise I will arrest her tonight," finally he said.

***

The night.

Sheriff Max, Kenny, and polices gathered in Hilary's Doughnuts. Sheriff Max placed some polices on the roof and the others around Hilary's Doughnuts. Meanwhile, he himself and Kenny stayed in Hilary's kitchen, to keep vigil toward Hilary's doughnut storage room.

"Err… Sheriff," Kenny called Sheriff Max nervously when they had been half hour there.

"What?"

"May I go to toilet?"

Sheriff Max rolled his eyes.

"Come back soon!" he yelled. Kenny grinned, and then he ran to toilet.

Now Sheriff Max was alone there. He kept alert while thinking about his future wedding with Emily. Then he smiled excitedly. He had been waiting for his wedding day in his entire life, so he wouldn't let someone disturbs it. That's why he must arrest Miss M tonight. And he was so sure he will do it.

"Sheriff Max?"

Sheriff Max turned his head.

"Yes, Kenny? Have you finished with your business in toilet?"

But how surprised he was when he saw there was no Kenny.

"Miss Hilary?" Sheriff Max's eyes widened. "Why are you here? Major Dickenson has you be away from here tonight, doesn't he?"

"He does," Hilary smiled. "But I forget, I left something here. So I come to take it."

The blonde sheriff frowned.

"Don't you permit me to take it, Sheriff?"

"Of course I permit you. This shop is yours," he smiled and stood aside, allowing Hilary to take her things—whatever it is.

"Do you mind to tell me what the thing you left is? Maybe I can help you find it, Miss Hilary," Sheriff Max offered.

"Thank you Sheriff, but I think I have found it," she pointed a box of doughnuts. "I will bring it. My husband Tyson always eats doughnuts and drinks coffee before sleeping."

Hilary took the box and she was ready to go. But Sheriff Max blocked her way.

"Sheriff?"

"You are not Miss Hilary," said Max coldly. "Hilary's husband, Tyson, is in Japan now. I know it well because he is my best friend!"

Hilary smiled strangely.

"If I am not Hilary, so who am I?"

"Can I call you… Miss M?"

Hilary—or Miss M—laughed unemotionally. She put off her disguise, and soon being a cloaked person under a black cloak.

"Don't run! I will arrest you tonight!"

"You don't want your wedding will be disturbed, huh? Catch me if you can!" Miss M threw a smoke bomb. Sheriff Max coughed, but he had anticipated this. He closed his mouth with one of his hands, and then chased Miss M.

When he was running, he collided with Kenny.

"Sheriff?"

"Chase her!!! Kenny, help me chase her!!!"

"Chase her? Who?" Kenny asked confusedly.

"Miss M!!!"

The two ran out. When they arrived outside Hilary's Doughnuts, they didn't find any sign of Miss M.

"Where is she?" Sheriff Max asked the police who kept watching outside, around the stall.

"She? Who?" the police confused.

"Miss M! She passed here, didn't she?"

"Nobody passed here, Sheriff."

"Are you sure!? What about Miss Hilary!?"

The police more confused.

"Miss Hilary came here several minutes ago, and we let her go inside because she said she had to take something. But she has not gone out yet, Sheriff," a police reported. "Aren't she with you, Sheriff?"

Sheriff Max didn't answer. He knelt down, and then punched the ground furiously.

"Sh*t!" he growled. "I will chase you wherever you are, Miss M!!! I will not let you disturb my wedding!!! Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t!!!"

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading, thanks more for reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks a lot for you who had reviewed the first chapter. Your reviews made me promise to myself, "I have to work hard for finishing this fanfic!" ^u^ So, here you are… and I'm so sorry about my grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Sheriff and the Thief**

**Chapter Two**

Sheriff Max and Kenny were walking together to a tavern, a cowboy bar which was owned by a fraternal twin, Julia and Raul. That tavern was the most famous tavern in the town. Everyday the tavern was always busy.

F-Dynasty—the cowboy bar's name—was Sheriff Max's favorite place to drink or just to take a rest after doing his sheriff's duties. Usually he bought doughnuts in Hilary's and brought it to F-Dynasty. There he will order his favorite beverage and then have a relax time with Kenny—or sometimes with Emily. If he is alone, Julia and Raul will accompany him to chat.

Now, Kenny asked him to go there to forget his failure arresting Miss M tonight. Kenny struggled hard to stop Sheriff Max's swearing and cursing words for Miss M. Finally he was success to cajole him to go to F-Dynasty—although Sheriff Max didn't stop swearing.

"Let's go inside, Sheriff," Kenny said while opening the tavern's door. Still grumbling, Sheriff Max followed Kenny.

The bartender tonight was Raul. He smiled to the sheriff and his assistant.

"Night Sheriff. Night Kenny," he greeted.

"Night Raul. As usual, please," Kenny sat down on a wooden chair in front of the bar table, followed by Max next to him. Raul nodded and made their orders.

And then Kenny looked around while Max still swearing Miss M. Kenny shook his head annoyingly. He gave up telling Max to stop.

"Here you are," Raul served two glasses of milk soda. Yeah, that was their favorite. Sheriff Max and Kenny avoided alcoholic beverage at all.

"It's not the habit, Raul. Your tavern is sleepy," Kenny commented while looking around again. The visitors there were only he and Sheriff Max.

Raul shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe the denizens of this town prefer sleeping well tonight," he said lightly. He wiped out the glasses with a rag.

"They will not sleep well if they must face a damn hungry girl thief," said Sheriff Max sarcastically. He drank his milk soda harshly.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Please Sheriff, don't start again!"

Max didn't answer. He removed his sheriff hat from his head, and then messed up his blonde hair frustratingly.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Raul whispered to Kenny.

"He got a serious stress because he was tricked by Miss M," answered Kenny, also in a whisper.

Raul was about to reply, but suddenly a voice called him.

"Raul, come here! I need your help!"

Raul put down the glasses which were being wiped out by him.

"Yes Julia. I'm coming!" he yelled. He winked to Kenny as a sign that he will be back soon.

Now there were only Kenny and Sheriff Max.

***

In Hilary's.

The police were almost going back to their office when a person went out from Hilary's Doughnut stall.

"Who's there!?" shouted a police. The other polices were on the alert immediately.

"Who's there!? Answer me!" the police repeated while pointing his pistol.

"Calm down! What's wrong with you all? It's me, Kenny!" Kenny revealed himself. The police looked at each other.

"You lied!!! You are Miss M, aren't you!?"

"No, no!!! I'm Kenny, Sheriff Max's assistant!" said Kenny in panic. "I'm just from toilet and I find Sheriff Max is nowhere! So I go out and you all point your pistols at me like this! What's happening here!?"

"You may not be Mr. Kenny! He and Sheriff Max have gone from here since minutes ago!!!" yelled a police.

"I am Kenny!!!" Kenny debated impatiently. "I am really Kenny!!! You can prove that!!!"

The police began to be confused. They looked at each other again.

"Okay," said a police who wisest among the others. "If you are really Mr. Kenny, could you tell us who Kenny who accompanies Sheriff Max is?"

"I don't know!!! Maybe he is Miss M!!!" Kenny stopped suddenly because of his own words. "He is Miss M!!! I'm sure, that Kenny is Miss M!!! I have to admonish Sheriff Max about this!!!"

He was ready to go, but he realized that he didn't know where Sheriff Max is.

"Tell me where Sheriff Max did go with that Kenny!!!" he said to the police.

"I'm sorry… but we can't guarantee that you are the real Kenny! What if you are Miss M and he, who is with Sheriff Max now, is the real one?" the wisest police refused flatly.

Kenny took a deep breath.

"Listen to me!!!" he snapped. After that he said very long sentences which contained many scientific and scholarly terms.

"What are you talking about?" asked the police confusedly after Kenny finished.

"Do you understand?" Kenny asked them. The police shook their heads together.

"It was the proof that I'm Kenny. So now, please tell me where Sheriff Max is!"

Finally the wisest police told him with no doubt.

"F-Dynasty? I should know it!" and then Kenny ran away hastily, leaving the police behind.

"Why did you tell him? I don't understand. Can that scientific lecture be a proof?" a young police asked the wisest police.

"Yes it can. Because Mr. Kenny—although he didn't seem like that—is the most genius person in this state. That is the fact," the wisest police answered. "It's only him who can say scientific lecture like that instantly."

"But how if Miss M is a genius too?" the young police insisted.

"I think she is not. A genius person will not be a food thief," the wisest police went into his car.

***

Back to F-Dynasty.

"Do you want some doughnuts, Sheriff?" Kenny offered a box of doughnut while he himself eating one.

"No, thanks," Sheriff Max refused. And then he drank his milk soda again.

"Okay. Don't blame me if I eat it up," Kenny ate his doughnut greedily. Sheriff Max only grumbled as answer.

But suddenly he realized something.

"Kenny," he said while looking sharply at his glass, not at Kenny, "how come you get Hilary's doughnut? You didn't take it from Hilary's, did you?"

After saying that, he turned his head to Kenny. But there was no Kenny again. Instead of Kenny, there was a person who wore a black cloak.

"You…!!!"

"Hello, Sheriff," that person said in a cheerful tone. "Nice to meet you again."

Sheriff Max stood up and hit the bar table.

"Where's Kenny!? What did you do to him!?"

Sheriff Max couldn't see Miss M's face because her head was cloaked by hood, yet he completely sure that she was smirking.

"He is alright. He just has a lot of business in toilet. But trust me, it's not my fault at all. Maybe he ate doughnuts too much," Miss M shrugged her shoulders. And then she continued eating her doughnut.

"Okay, I trust you. Because a hungry thief like you will not be able to defeat Kenny," Sheriff Max mocked her. "So you are here now. And what does it mean? Do you know?"

Miss M didn't answer. She still eating as nothing happened.

"You don't know? I'll tell you then. You are here; it means that I WILL ARREST YOU!!!" Sheriff Max shouted.

"Oh yeah? You scared me so much," Miss M threw a smoke bomb again.

"If you think you can trick me again in the same way, you had made a big mistake!!!" Sheriff Max snarled. He closed his eyes and concentrated his mind, trying to feel Miss M's presence.

"The door!" Sheriff Max opened his eyes. "You can't run again from me, Miss M!!!" he took his sheriff hat from bar table and wore it on his head. After that he took out his pistol and then chased Miss M. He could hear Raul's voice, "Hey! What's happened here!? Sheriff Max!?", but he didn't care about it at all.

"Where are you!?" shouted Sheriff Max when he had been outside. "Where are you, Miss M!?"

He looked around. No signs of Miss M.

"She can't run too far," he said to himself. "So many shops in this road and there is only one way to come and go."

Sheriff Max walked carefully. He listened to all sounds at his surroundings. He held his pistol tight.

Suddenly there was a sound of footstep. Sheriff Max turned around immediately. He pointed his pistol.

"Who's there!?"

Then two people appeared.

"Kenny? Major Dickenson?" Sheriff Max said astonishingly.

"Sheriff Max, there are bad news!" yelled Kenny directly. He gasped.

"Is it really you, Kenny?" Sheriff Max asked carefully. He even had not pointed his pistol down yet.

"Yes I am!" replied Kenny. And then he said again a scientific lecture quickly. "You trust me now, don't you?"

"All right," Sheriff Max pointed his pistol down. He felt a relief. It was really Kenny. He was sure, another talkative person could not think about scientific lecture spontaneously.

But his relief didn't be for a long time.

"Major Dickenson has bad news, Sheriff!" Kenny repeated. He seemed panic.

"What is it, Major Dickenson?"

"You remember Joseph, don't you?" instead of answering, Major Dickenson asked Sheriff Max.

"Of course I do. He is the most dangerous and bothersome bandit I've ever arrested."

"He escaped from jail," Major Dickenson took a deep breath. "He tricked the guards. You know Sheriff, there were so many polices mobilized by us to help you handle Miss M tonight. Therefore the jail was not kept well…"

"Oh sh*t," Sheriff Max mumbled. He had not arrested Miss M and now there was a new trouble.

"The bad news isn't only that," said Kenny with strange voice. "Joseph kidnapped Emily."

"What!?" Sheriff Max shocked. "Can you repeat!?"

"Joseph kidnapped Emily," Kenny turned his head away. Major Dickenson began to sob. Sheriff Max was frozen in his place.

Meanwhile, on the roof of F-Dynasty, Miss M stood up. She looked and listened all that happened on the road. She sighed.

"When will you stop making trouble, Joseph!?" she murmured. And then she turned around. Her black cloak fluttered, blown by night wind. She went away.

TBC

A/N: I planned to make this fanfic finishes in two chapters at first, but I think I must extend it. Perhaps it'll be four or five chapters. Thanks for reading, thanks more for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviewers! I'm sorry for giving Miss M only a little part in this chapter. But I'm not changing the focus of the story; I wrote it just like the storyline I've planned before. Please enjoy! ^u^

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Sheriff and the Thief**

**Chapter Three**

Sheriff Max, Kenny, and Major Dickenson were in F-Dynasty now.

"Tell me," said Sheriff Max to Kenny, "all that happened."

Kenny took a deep breath.

"I was on the way to come here from Hilary's," he started. "And then I met Major Dickenson before arriving here. Major Dickenson called me…"

Kenny's words were cut by Raul's coming to serve tea for Major Dickenson.

"Thank you, Raul," said Major Dickenson. He still looked so sad.

"You're welcome," Raul smiled slightly. It's not his habit to serve tea. Who will order tea at this tavern in usual situation?

And then he went back to his place where he and Julia were trying to hear the conversation quietly.

"Kenny, continue your story," said Sheriff Max.

"Major Dickenson called me. He seemed so panic, his face was so pale. I felt a bad presentiment directly. And so bad it be a fact."

Kenny took a deep breath again. Actually he didn't want to talk about this. Emily's kidnapping was so disturbing him. But he knew well, his hope was only in Sheriff Max's hands. So he would do anything to help Sheriff Max rescuing Emily.

"That's it, Sheriff. You know what's happened after that. Major Dickenson and I met you who pointed your pistol at us."

Sheriff Max nodded.

"Fine, thanks Kenny," he turned his head to Major Dickenson. "What about you, Major Dickenson? Would you like to tell me your story?" asked Sheriff Max politely.

Major Dickenson closed his eyes.

"It was nine p.m. when Emily received a call. She was so happy when she knew that her wedding dress had been ready to be worn. So she decided to go to her tailor at that time. I told her to go there tomorrow because it had been a late hour. But she didn't listen to me."

"How come she was so stupid," Sheriff Max grumbled.

"Don't talk about Emily like that!" Kenny hit the table. Sheriff Max and Major Dickenson gazed on him confusedly.

"So—sorry," said Kenny nervously when he realized what he did. "I'm just… I…"

"It's okay. It's me who should say sorry," Sheriff Max said guiltily.

"Yes you should. How come you can mock your fiancée in this situation, Sheriff? Don't you love her?" yelled Kenny in his heart. Actually he wanted to say it to Sheriff Max directly, but he knew well it's impossible.

"But Emily was stupid at that time!" Major Dickenson agreed. "She didn't come back until midnight. My wife and I were so worried, thus I went to Emily's tailor. I promised myself to be angry with Emily if I had met her. But when I arrived at her tailor's place, she had already gone from there. Her tailor told me that Emily went to your office, Sheriff Max. Emily would be waiting for you there until you come back. She wanted you to see her in her wedding dress."

Sheriff Max seemed struggling hard not to grumble.

"So you can say how stupid she was," said Major Dickenson frustratingly. "I have told her that tonight Miss M will make you busy, so better for her not to disturb you. But she was desperate. She is so stubborn, whereas she will be okay if she waits you until tomorrow—until today."

Three of them took a deep breath.

"So Joseph kidnapped her at my office?"

"Yes."

Sheriff Max shook his head. It was not for the first time he regretted Emily's stubbornness. He also regretted his decision to give Emily the duplicate key of his office which makes her can come anytime. He will take that duplicate key if he can rescue Emily.

"Why the tailor gave Emily the dress?" asked Kenny. "Shouldn't the dress be there until the wedding day?"

"Emily forced her," Major Dickenson answered. "You know Emily. As her childhood friend, you ever be forced by her, don't you?"

Kenny nodded. Emily is really a stubborn girl.

"So the tailor gave Emily the dress."

"Yes, she borrowed her. Emily promised to turn it back when you have seen her wearing it. But now the dress is gone, with Emily too."

Sheriff Max sighed. He had not paid the dress full. But who cares about it? Emily is the most important now.

"Afterwards you go to my office, Major Dickenson."

"Yes. Your office had turned into a mess. The door wasn't locked, and pieces of paper was scattered around everywhere.

"I called Emily repeatedly—I thought maybe she was in toilet or else. But Emily was nowhere. I was starting to think maybe Emily had gone home, maybe she had given up waiting for you. But…"

Major Dickenson dived into his pocket, taking out a folded paper. He gave it to Sheriff Max.

"What's this, Major Dickenson?" asked Sheriff Max.

"I found it on your table at that time, before I went home. It's a letter from Joseph."

Sheriff Max unfolded the letter. He found a very untidy scrawl inside. He read it.

**"_Dear Sheriff Max,_**

**_I kidnap your lovely fiancée. If you want to rescue her, come to horse stall in Death Valley. ALONE._**

**_Your lovely bandit,_**

**_Joseph_**

**_P.S.: You are not allowed to come with police car. The only way I allow you to come here is riding a horse."_**

Sheriff Max crumpled the paper up after reading it. He threw it away furiously.

"He really mocked you, Sheriff," Kenny sighed. Now he does nothing when Sheriff Max started swearing and cursing.

"Will you go there?" Major Dickenson asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Sheriff Max answered with no doubt. "I will rescue Emily and arrest that bastard once more."

Sheriff Max stood up. He took his sheriff hat and was ready to go. But Kenny's words restrained him.

"Joseph did not ask for any ransom or redemption about this," Kenny frowned. He looked at Sheriff Max. "Isn't it weird?"

Sheriff Max sighed. He sat down again.

"It's weird," Major Dickenson agreed. "We all remember about a crazy looting done by Joseph months ago, don't we? So it's really weird he didn't ask for a ransom if he is a money-oriented person."

"I understand," Sheriff Max took a deep breath. "But the answer is easy. The only compensation he wants is my life."

Silence.

"What—what do you mean, Sheriff Max!?" yelled Major Dickenson in panic. "Your life!?"

"Yeah," Sheriff Max nodded. "I'm sure he wants to take revenge. All he needs is seeing me dead."

"Bu—but you may not be dead! What about Miss M!? What about Emily!?"

"I know, Kenny," Sheriff Max stood up. He patted Kenny's back. "If I'm dead, I hope you can continue my duty to be a sheriff and arrest Miss M. About Emily…" Sheriff Max couldn't finish his sentence.

"You won't die. You may not. You will rescue Emily, come back here safely, marry her, and do your duty to arrest Miss M!" Major Dickenson said flatly.

Sheriff Max couldn't help to smile.

"All right," finally he said, laughing. "I won't be dead."

He wore his sheriff hat.

"Now better for me to find a horse. Kenny, please pay my milk soda. And don't forget to pay doughnuts you've taken from Hilary's."

"Wh—what!? Sheriff Max, I didn't take the doughnuts, okay? It was Miss M!!!"

"But she disguised as you," Sheriff Max replied apathetically. "So pay it or Miss Hilary will destroy your house."

Kenny gulped. Sheriff Max chuckled, and then went out.

***

Sheriff Max borrowed a brown horse from his friend. He decided to go now, as soon as possible. Major Dickenson and Kenny escorted him to the border of the town.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" asked Major Dickenson. "Now is three a.m."

"Death Valley is far enough from here. If I go later, I will be in the heat of the day. You are supposed to know, Major Dickenson, the weather in this region can be so hot enough to kill us. That's why I decided to go now."

Major Dickenson and Kenny looked at each other. Sheriff Max was absolutely right. Living in western area usually can make someone burnt.

"I'll be back with Emily and handcuffed Joseph," said Sheriff Max. He turned his head to Kenny. "I hope you can take care of this town until I come back."

Kenny nodded. His feeling at that time was full of anxieties.

"I'm proud for having you as the sheriff," Major Dickenson patted Max's sheriff badge softly. "And this town is always proud too."

"Thank you, Major Dickenson. I'm leaving now."

Sheriff Max galloped away.

"Let's go Kenny," said Major Dickenson after seeing Max's departure for a while. "All we have to do now is waiting."

"And praying," added Kenny.

"And praying," Major Dickenson agreed. The two turned around, walking away.

"I hope Miss M does nothing during Sheriff Max's absence here."

"I hope so, Kenny."

Fortunately their hope became real, because Miss M was following Sheriff Max quietly now.

"I won't let you do something bad again, Joseph," Miss M whispered to herself. Her white horse walked slowly, far behind Sheriff Max and his horse.

***

After a full day long journey, Sheriff Max arrived at Death Valley. It was a dry and narrow valley. The name 'Death Valley' was given because there were many cliffs around the valley. Besides, the hot weather there was like a hell.

It was easy to find the horse stall, because almost no other buildings there. That horse stall used to be a horse ranch years ago—Sheriff Max was sure about it. There was a small house not so far from the stall.

"Emily should be inside one of those buildings," Sheriff Max said to himself while jumping down from his horse. He tethered his horse's rein in front of the horse stall. Afterwards he took out his pistol and battered down the door.

"Emily!!! Where are you!?"

He looked at his surroundings. Emily was nowhere.

"Emily!"

Sheriff Max walked carefully. This horse stall was really in disorder. Stacks of straw were everywhere, and an unpleasant scent smelt.

"Emily! Are you here?" Sheriff Max was trying to call once again. But there was still no answer. So he got out from the stall and then went to the small house. He battered down the door again.

"Emily!" Sheriff Max ran to Emily who was roped in a chair, precisely in front of him.

Meanwhile Emily was so surprised seeing Max there.

"Max…? Is it really you?" she whispered. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes I am," Sheriff Max smiled encouragingly. He untied Emily's knot. After that Emily directly hugged him tight.

"Oh Max… I'm really glad seeing you here. I… I'm scared— the bandit—" she couldn't restrain her cry anymore.

"Joseph didn't do anything bad to you, did he?"

"He didn't. But I'm scared—"

"It's okay, dear. You are safe now."

Sheriff Max released himself from her hug. He held Emily's shoulders, looking at her.

"Listen to me, Emily. What you have to do now is going back to the town. Ride my horse—it is in the stall. When you have been in the town, meet your father and ask him to send police here."

"But—but what about you?" asked Emily whose eyes had been full of tears.

Sheriff Max took a deep breath.

"Joseph has business with me. I'm sure he wants to take revenge. So I ask you to go back in order that you will be okay. I don't want to see you in danger again, Emily."

"But it was my fault! I was in danger because of my own fault!"

"Emily, please," Max begged. "I'm serious. Please don't be stubborn in this time. If something bad happened to you, I can't forgive myself forever."

Emily didn't answer.

"Emily, please," he repeated.

"I know what you meant with 'send police here'," Emily said sadly. "Oh Max, sometimes I wish you are not a sheriff, so you will not put yourself in danger continuously. But I can't help to admit: you who are like that are you whom I love so much."

Sheriff Max smiled. Emily hugged him once more and then walked slowly to the door.

"Emily," Max called her when she was practically going out. Emily turned her head to him.

"You look so beautiful in your wedding dress."

Emily couldn't say anything. Her tears fell down again. And then she ran away—she knew if she gazed on Max once more, she couldn't go. But she also knew, maybe this time was the last time she could see her fiancé. Max's words, 'send police here', were meant she has to send police here to take Max's corpse—not to help Max arrest Joseph.

Meanwhile, Max felt a big relief when seeing Emily had gone. He had promised himself not to take Emily's life at risk. He knew he only had a small chance to win against Joseph now. Here is Joseph's area, and Joseph is sly, and Joseph has many subordinates who as sly as him. So it's obvious, isn't it? Sheriff Max's words for Major Dickenson and Kenny hours ago were just words. Actually three of them knew well that Sheriff Max's chance to defeat and arrest Joseph would be so small if he went alone.

But Sheriff Max will never give up. He will fight until the end.

"Well, well, well."

There's a sound of clapping hands. The sound came from behind Max.

"It was really a heartwarming view between a sheriff and his fiancée."

"Stop talking! I'm here now, Joseph, as you wish," said Max coldly. He even didn't turn around.

"Yes, you are here. Thank you for it. But it won't be for a long time."

Sheriff Max turned around quickly while pointing his pistol. But he was not as fast as Joseph. The bandit had cocked his pistol exactly at Max's chest.

"Good bye, Sheriff," Joseph smirked. And then he shot.

Immediately Sheriff Max felt an excruciating pain. His surroundings gradually turned into a dark. He collapsed.

TBC

A/N: Hope you like this long chapter! ^_^ Please don't be disappointed because of Max and Emily's scenes here—it's just a slight. Max's relationship with Miss M will begin in the next chapter. So please be patient, guys! Thanks for reading and thanks more for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally I finished the 4th chapter. I really enjoyed writing this, because… well, you'll know it. In this chapter, I admit that maybe Joseph is too bad (I'm sorry, Joseph!!!). But as an antagonist, I have to make him being a vexing person. ^_^ Okay, please enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Sheriff and the Thief**

**Chapter Four**

Sheriff Max opened his eyes. He felt a searing pain in his chest. The pain was spreading slowly and steadily from his wound to his whole body.

He tried to wake up, but he couldn't. The daze made his vision went foggy. So he closed his eyes, trying to remember what's happened before.

Death Valley.

Emily.

Joseph.

Joseph shot him.

Sheriff Max sighed. He didn't know what the miracle which made him not dead was. Actually a death would be better. This pain was so torturing—he didn't know whether he could survive or not.

He knew well he had not died yet because he still could feel his pain. If he has been in heaven, he will not feel any pain, will he?

So where was he now?

His curiosity forced him to open his eyes again. He tried to make his gaze focus. And then he looked at his surroundings.

He was in a room, an old room. He was lying on a bed. On his left side there was a curtained window. And on the right side there was a wooden table. Not so far from the table was the door. That was all.

Afterwards Sheriff Max groped his chest, trying to find his wound. But he found that his wound had been bandaged.

He was thinking who had done this when he heard shouts of two people, replying each other.

"You may not do that, Joseph! What if he dies!?"

"Who cares?"

"Who taught you to kill someone!?"

"Myself."

"I won't let you kill anyone. You know it is nauseating."

"Calm down, Mariam. Your talk can make all people think this is a very big problem."

"This is _a very big problem_!"

"You are really fond of him, huh?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Hey, listen. You are supposed to thank me about this. He wants to arrest you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but I can trick him anytime. I will never be arrested by him. Don't talk out of topic, Joseph. I warn you once more, I won't let you kill anyone. Remember, our father allowed us to be a thief because of our poverty, but he never taught us to be a murderer."

"You are too naïve, Mariam," Sheriff Max could hear Joseph's laugh. "I'm not a thief. I'm a bandit. If you think you can forbid me doing anything I want just because you are older, you had made a big mistake."

"You don't have any appreciation to your father even a little, huh?"

"Stop talking about our father, I'm sick hearing that!"

"All right. You really don't have any appreciation to him even one percent. You are not admitted as my brother."

Joseph burst into laughter.

"Who cares about it! I'm a modern bandit now—not a petty and old-fashioned thief likes you! Otherwise I have to thank you, Mariam, because you can't have a hand in my businesses again. I'm always sick because of all your interferences in my life. Moreover, you even did not help me when I was in jail!"

"I didn't help you because it was your fault. Deservedly you were in jail at that time."

"What kind of sister you are, Mariam?"

"Do you forget I'm not your sister anymore?"

"Oh sh*t. I forget."

"You are really disgusting, Joseph. Get out now! You are not permitted to be here again for ever. Your presence here only litters this house."

"This house had been dirty before I came," Joseph tittered. "All right, I leave now. Good bye, my dearest ex-sister. I'm not surprised if tonight you will ask him to sleep with you."

"Shut up!!! You ********!!!"

Joseph tittered again. And then Sheriff Max heard the door was slammed.

After that the condition turned quiet. It was making Sheriff Max could think freely.

What was that? Joseph was talking with whom?

There were so many questions floated in his mind which he didn't understand at all.

***

"So you're awake."

Sheriff Max turned his head to the voice. He focused his gaze for awhile. And then he could see it clearly: a very beautiful girl with tasseled blue hair who was eating an apple.

"Who are you?"

The girl snorted.

"You don't know me?"

She put her apple on a plate on the table. Afterwards she cloaked her head with hood.

"Do you recognize me now?"

"You…!!!" yelled Sheriff Max. He just realized that the girl wore a black cloak.

The girl opened her hood. She took her apple and started eating again.

"Why are you here!?"

"This is my house."

"Apparently you hostage me."

The girl, Miss M, looked at Sheriff Max coldly.

"I have saved your life and you say that I hostage you. That's really a nice way to be thankful."

Sheriff Max blinked.

"You saved my life?"

Miss M didn't answer. She didn't need to.

Suddenly Sheriff Max realized something. Miss M must be the person who debated with Joseph!

"Where's Joseph?" he asked. "I heard your conversation with him."

"If you heard, why do you ask?" said Miss M sarcastically.

Sheriff Max regretted his stupid question. Finally he changed the topic.

"So you have saved my life. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Miss M replied apathetically. She seemed has no interest to talk about this at all.

"How did you do it? I mean, took out the bullet from my wound."

"I'm sure you don't want to know. But you must be grateful because Joseph is really bad in shooting."

Sheriff Max gulped.

"Well, it seems so," he sighed. "But I really want to know _why _you did it. Why you saved my life."

Miss M looked at him sharply.

"I think you've heard my conversation with that bandit. Are you stupid enough thus you can't conclude by yourself?"

Sheriff Max's ears turned red hearing this quip.

"I did not hear all of your conversation," said Sheriff Max, trying to be patient. Actually he _did _hear all of it, but he really wanted to listen to the reasons from Miss M's mouth directly.

Miss M raised one of her eyebrows.

"It's not your business," finally she said. She stood up and exited from the room, leaving Sheriff Max with his curiosity.

***

Kenny was sitting anxiously at Sheriff Max's office. It had been three days and there was no news about Sheriff Max. He worried about both of Sheriff Max and Emily. Everyday he was in this office, looking forward for the telephone ringing.

But the telephone never be ringing. This fact made Kenny more anxious. He became a very nervous person nowadays. He often dropped anything he was holding, he also easily jumped up in surprise when somebody called him.

Just like now.

"Kenny! Kenny!"

Kenny jumped up in surprise. He turned his head angrily to the voice called him.

"How many times I have to say, please don't call me suddenly like that!!!"

But his anger was 100% gone when he saw who called him.

"EMILY!?"

"Oh Kenny!!!" Emily ran to him. She threw herself into Kenny's arm, crying uncontrollably.

Kenny's face immediately turned scarlet.

"Wh—what's hap—happened, Emily?" he asked nervously. "Where's Sheriff Max?"

Hearing that, Emily's cry became louder. Kenny gulped. He didn't know how to handle this. He'd never seen Emily cries before—even though they were childhood friends. As long as Kenny remembered, Emily was a tough girl, with her stubbornness. She was not a girl who can cry easily in front of a man.

So there must be a serious reason which makes Emily crying like this.

"Emily?" Kenny tried to make his voice softer.

"Max… Max is…" Emily couldn't continue her sentence.

"What's happened with Sheriff?" again, Kenny felt a bad presentiment.

"Max… Max…"

Kenny guided her to sit down. He also brought her a glass of water.

"Drink. You'll be better."

Emily obeyed him. Kenny was right. She had been better after drinking.

"Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny smiled weakly. He still felt so nervous.

Emily put the empty glass on the table. She seemed so tired. Her white wedding dress that she worn was very dirty. It would be a miracle if the dress could return into 100% white again after being washed.

"Call my father, Kenny."

"What?"

"Please call my father. I need him to be here before I tell everything."

"Y—Yes, Emily!" Kenny ran to the telephone.

Minutes later, Major Dickenson arrived at Sheriff Max's office. He hugged his daughter soon after arriving.

"Emily! You are safe! You are safe!!!" Major Dickenson's eyes were full of tears. "Thanks God!!!"

He hugged Emily again.

"Father, I miss you, but now there's something more urgent to be talked. Hence please listen to me. We must help Max. Soon!!!"

And then Emily told everything while crying again.

"Wh—what!? You mean Sheriff Max got you to go back here while he himself stayed there!? To face Joseph!? ALONE!?"

Emily nodded.

"I don't know whether it is you or him who is more stupid," Major Dickenson sighed.

"Of course it's me who is more stupid!!! Even I can say that I'm the most stupid person in the world!!!" shouted Emily. "If I listen to you, Dad, this won't be happened! And if I'm not lost in my journey to come back here…" she moaned sadly. "I caused two days in vain because I'm lost… whereas we may not waste our time to save Max!"

She cried louder than before.

"It's okay, Emily. We'll make our move now," Major Dickenson patted Emily's back encouragingly. Afterwards he turned his head to Kenny. "Call police. Today we have to go to Death Valley to help Sheriff Max!"

Kenny nodded.

"I hope it has not been late," Emily whispered to herself. She really didn't know what she will do if all had been late.

***

It had been three days since Miss M saved Sheriff Max. His condition had been better although couldn't be said he had really cured.

During these days, Sheriff Max's thought about Miss M gradually changed. He didn't want to arrest her anymore. Otherwise, he felt a big thankfulness to her. Miss M had taken care of him nicely. Well, she was a good nurse, yet she was not a good person to talk. She was very sarcastic and apathetic about anything. Besides, she never talked a lot to Sheriff Max.

But he respected her so much.

"Thank you," Sheriff Max smiled after Miss M had finished feeding him porridge.

"You're welcome."

Miss M was ready to go out while bringing the porridge bowl, but Sheriff Max restrained her.

"Hey, may I ask you something?"

Miss M turned her head.

"What is the reason of your thieving?"

"What is your need to know?"

Sheriff Max took a deep breath. He really should have a bunch of patience when talking to Miss M.

"I just want to know," Sheriff Max answered. "Because I think you didn't be a thief for bad reasons."

"I will let you guess by yourself then. It's not your business to know."

Miss M walked to the door. Sheriff Max sighed.

"I just want to talk with you," he said hopelessly.

"Oh yeah, I forget you are a famous sheriff that is always surrounded by people," Miss M rolled her eyes. "You always must have a person to chat anytime."

She snorted.

"Why are you so sarcastic?" Sheriff Max asked impatiently. "I just want to be your friend."

"A friend who wanted to arrest me? Huh."

"All right, all right," Sheriff Max gave up. "Up to you then."

Sheriff Max closed his eyes because he thought that Miss M would be going out from the room. But instead of getting out, Miss M spoke,

"I thieve because of my family's poverty."

Sheriff Max opened his eyes quickly. He turned his head to Miss M who still stood up near the door while holding the porridge bowl.

"I was born in a poor family. We lived in this ex-horse ranch, far from everywhere. My mother died after bearing Joseph—you know he is my little brother, don't you?"

"I know," Sheriff Max nodded quickly.

"My father worked hard to grow us up. But we still live in poverty. One day we don't have anything to be eaten. Therefore my father stole some food. Since that time we became a thief family.

"We are thieves, but we are not murderers. My father always says to me and Joseph for not hurting anyone, especially killing."

"So it's the reason why you got angry with Joseph when he was trying to kill me!"

Hearing that, Miss M looked at Sheriff Max sharply.

"I think you had ever said that you did not hear all my conversation with Joseph at that time."

Sheriff Max gulped.

"Well, I heard that part," he said hastily. "Continue your story, please."

Miss M rolled her eyes again, and then she continued, "You're right. I was angry with him because of that."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Joseph changed after our father's death. As he said, he is not a thief anymore. He is a bandit now. I was shocked when I heard that he was arrested because of crazy looting done by him. But he deserved his custody, so I did nothing to free him."

"I can say that you are wise," Sheriff Max smiled. "May I ask you another question? Why didn't you stop being a thief after your father's death?"

"You still remember about your wedding cake, huh?" Miss M chuckled. "Well, it has been my habit. I can't leave it. Moreover, I'm really fond of delicious meal. I don't have any money to buy it, so better for me to thieve it. I love Hilary's doughnuts."

Sheriff Max smiled widely. Now he knew well that actually Miss M was a very kind person.

"You can come to me if you want to eat delicious meal. Anytime," Sheriff Max said. "And about my wedding cake, don't worry. I will send you an invitation of my wedding."

"You are kidding. I never go to a wedding ceremony."

"So it will be the first wedding ceremony you attended," Sheriff Max said lightly. "You want the wedding cake, don't you?"

"Maybe I will steal it," she said, back to her natural sarcastic.

"Don't dare to do that," Sheriff Max threatened her jokingly.

"We'll see," she replied while opening the door. She was about to come out when Sheriff Max called her.

"Hey… Mariam."

Miss M stopped.

"It's your name, right? I want to say thanks. For everything."

Miss M was still frozen for awhile. But eventually she said, "You have to know, Sheriff: I do not hate you."

And then she got out, closing the door softly from outside.

Sheriff Max looked at the door after her leaving.

"Neither do I," he whispered, "Mariam."

TBC

A/N: So I think you've known why I really enjoyed writing this chapter. ^_^ I will work harder for the next chapters. I hope this fanfic can finish in two next chapters. Thanks for reading and thanks more for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for long updating, I'm busy nowadays and it caused me tired too. T_T But here you are, the fifth chapter. Please enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Sheriff and the Thief**

**Chapter Five**

"Sheriff Max!"

"Max, wake up!"

"Sheriff Max!"

Sheriff Max groaned. Those voices were so noisy! Couldn't they see he was sleeping now!?

"Max, please… wake up…"

"Sheriff Max…"

_Oh sh*t_, Max thought. _Who the hell are they, bothering my sleep!? And they also shake my body! Don't they know that my body is still weak and my wound had not been cured!?_

Sheriff Max was swearing in his heart. He didn't want to open his eyes; he still wanted to sleep. But the voices disturbed him so much. Even now he could hear a cry. He tried to ignore it, but…

Wait…

It sounds like Emily…

And Kenny…

Finally Sheriff Max opened his eyes.

"Max!!!" a big hug welcomed him. A hug that he recognized well. Emily's hug.

"E—Emily!?"

"Sheriff Max, are you OK!?"

Sheriff Max turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Kenny!?"

"Oh Max, you are alive!!! I don't know what I will do if you… if you…" Emily cried.

"I'm sorry for making you worried, Emily," Sheriff Max stroked her hair softly. "Now, would you like to release me please?" he gently asked her. Emily released him, smiling happily. She brushed her tears away.

Sheriff Max looked at his surroundings. There were many polices beside Kenny and Emily.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She? Who?" Kenny frowned.

Sheriff Max took a deep breath.

"Nothing," he sighed. "I think I was dreaming."

He smiled to all people there. Of course he would not tell about Miss M to them.

"I'm not late, aren't I?" Emily asked. "I send police here, as you wish."

"But you are supposed to wait in the town with your father, Emily."

"Miss Emily forced to come with us," said the Police Inspector, smiling slightly. "Eventually Major Dickenson allowed her. By the way, Sheriff Max, I'm glad you are fine."

"Not really. Joseph shot me."

"What!?" Emily yelled in panic.

Sheriff Max opened his pajama (Miss M borrowed him Joseph's pajama to be worn). Emily screamed when seeing his chest bandaged.

"It's okay, Emily."

"Oh Max… I'm sorry," Emily began to cry again.

"You should not apologize, it's not your fault."

"Where is he, Sheriff Max?" the Police Inspector asked him sharply. "That damn bandit who shot you. We will arrest him."

"He's gone."

"He's gone?" Kenny repeated confusedly. "To where?"

"Have you checked this house?" instead of answering Kenny's question, Sheriff Max asked the Inspector.

"Yes Sheriff. We didn't find any sign of Joseph nor his fellows."

"So it's obvious, isn't it, Kenny? We don't know where he is going."

Kenny nodded, and then asked another question, "So who was taking care of your wound, Sheriff?"

Sheriff Max didn't answer. Lying to Emily and Kenny was something he never did before. But he did not have any will to give them information about Miss M. She had saved his life, he owed her about this.

He didn't know where Miss M now is—is she still here or not? Sheriff Max believed that she could look after herself, of course. Nevertheless he still worried if the polices realized her presence.

"Kenny's right," said Emily, suddenly stop crying. "Who had done it?"

Sheriff Max took a deep breath again. This would be his first lie to them.

"I don't know, Emily," he shook his head. "I don't know."

***

It had been ten days since Emily, Kenny and the police brought Max back to the town. Now Max was in hospital. He still didn't say anything about his rescuer; he always says that he was unconscious for a long time and didn't know anything. Emily, Kenny, and Major Dickenson felt strangeness about this, but they kept silent. Max's recovery was the most important thing right now.

Max had so many visitors everyday. As a sheriff—especially a great and friendly sheriff—he was well-known in the whole town. Common people, police, his friends, and even the town judge visited him. Max was really adored in that town; he was being such an idol there.

But he was not a boastful person. Otherwise, he was very modest. He served his guests friendly, he thanked them for fruits they brought for him. He joked with his friends as usual, and he talked politely to the judge and other important people of the town.

Sheriff Max loved them all; he loved people here and he appreciated their big attention to him so much. But he couldn't lie to himself that he really missed Miss M.

He missed her.

He missed her appearance…

Her blue hair…

Her cynical words…

Her porridge…

And above all, her presence.

He didn't know why he felt something like this toward her. Why she means so much for him? Whereas he only spent three days with her, and it was not the best days in his life.

_Maybe I miss her because I left her when we had started to be friends_, Max thought. _Yeah, it must be the reason._

During his hospitalization, he always feels lonely at night. From morning until evening he was surrounded by people, but he was alone at night. The loneliness made him unable to sleep. In usual days—before Miss M did her thieving in this town—Max never got a difficulty to sleep. He had been tired after working for a full day, so he fell asleep immediately when he lay on his bed. After Miss M started making trouble for him, his sleepy days was begun. But it is all paid by his three days with Miss M. Although his whole body was ill, he could sleep peacefully because he felt comfortable with Miss M's presence. He never be disturbed by her and he didn't need to be worried about a danger or a sudden job at midnight. The point is he could completely relax with her.

Now, he felt lonely and bored, though he definitely wouldn't be called for a sudden job in his current condition.

"Maybe it's better if I'm still at Mariam's house," he murmured to himself. "It's very boring here."

All of a sudden, his hospital room's door was opened. Max turned his head to the door and he was very surprised when he saw who's coming in.

"Emily!?" Max yelled in surprise. "Why are you here!? Now is too late to visit a patient, isn't it?"

Emily smiled strangely.

"I come to see you, Sweetie," she said while walking nearer to Max. She brought a very big plastic bag on her hand.

Meanwhile Max frowned. _Sweetie?_ Emily never called him like that—even to be exact, Emily WILL NEVER called him like that. Emily dislikes calling someone with a nickname—she is the simple one who always calls anyone by his/her given name.

"What's wrong with you, dear?" Max asked carefully.

"Nothing. I just want to see you."

"But you have been here since morning until evening," Max said.

"So what? I miss you. Do you object I'm here now?"

Max sighed.

"Stop acting. I know you are not Emily."

Emily grinned. Several seconds later she was gone. Instead of her, Miss M was standing on the place where Emily was there before.

"I know it was you. You'd made a wrong decision to disguise as Emily—you are quite bad in portraying her," Max mocked her.

Miss M smirked.

"Well, this is the first time my disguise doesn't get a praise," she said lightly.

"Emily will never call me 'Sweetie'," Max chuckled. "It's very disgusting for her."

"Really? I'll remember that," Miss M took an apple from a pile of apple on the table. And then she sat down on a chair beside Max's bed, eating the apple greedily.

"Hey, are all your words you said before indeed from your heart?"

Miss M looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your words about 'I miss you' and 'Sweetie'," Max smiled teasingly. "I ask you whether it was just words because you are disguising as Emily or it was indeed from your heart."

"What a rhetorical question," Miss M said sarcastically.

Max laughed. His feeling changed instantly; he didn't know where the lonely and bored feeling that he felt several minutes ago were gone. Now he was very excited.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Do you really come to see me?"

"I'm hungry," Miss M answered. "Remember, you have ever said that I can come to you if I'm hungry. Anytime."

"You are hungry? It had been ten days since I left you! I can't believe you didn't eat anything for ten days."

"Oh my, you are truly the silliest person in the world," Miss M rolled her eyes. "Nobody could survive without eating for ten days."

"So? How do you get some food to be eaten?"

"Thieving, of course. I'm a thief, dummy."

Max was too happy seeing Miss M until he didn't get angry because of her quip.

"Why you didn't come to me earlier?"

"And being arrested by the magistrate?" she snorted as she took another apple.

"He doesn't arrest anyone," Max chuckled. "But how do you know the town judge visited me?"

"It's impossible he didn't visit a famous sheriff in this town who got shot in his duty to arrest an escaped bandit, isn't it?"

Max didn't answer. He suddenly realized it. Apparently Miss M had always been monitoring him since the police took him from her house. Does it mean that she cares about him?

"Are you worried about me?" Max asked. "You always monitor my condition, don't you?"

"Who said that?"

"No one, but I know it. Thanks, Mariam," Max gave her a sincere smile.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm just hungry. Actually I'm waiting for an exact time to steal your wedding cake, but seemingly you postponed your wedding, huh?"

"Yeah, Emily waited until I get well. Thanks for your care about me."

"How many times I have to say, I'm not caring about you! I don't care about you at all, you bastard."

Max's smile got wider. He knew she has a great pride, so she would never admit it. But Max understood.

"Where did you thieve your food during these ten days?"

"Not in this town. It's not interesting if no people chase me."

Max practically laughed. This girl is so adorable!

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"Yeah, you're wrong, Mariam. It's not interesting if no _me _chase you, right?"

Miss M rolled her eyes. Max chuckled.

"Stop teasing me, you damn sheriff," she said while took the very big plastic bag that she brought. And then she put fruits and other foods on Max's side table into it.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Thieving your food."

"Who permits you to take my food?"

"Neither. Who says thieving needs a permission?" she commented sarcastically as she continued taking foods on the table.

Max sighed.

"Put it back."

"Are you trying to stop me?" she twitted him.

"Actually no," Max gave up. He let Miss M doing that. Moreover he wouldn't stand a loss at all, since foods on the table were uncountable. Its quantities had been enough to be not starving for at least a month.

"I understand now what that big plastic bag is used for," said Max. "By the way, how could you get here?"

"Are you blind? Of course by disguising as your beloved fiancée," Miss M answered lazily.

"Did the receptionist not forbid you to visit me? As I had said before, now is too late to visit a patient."

"What if I say that I left my wallet here?"

"Oh, an old trick," Max rolled his eyes. Miss M grinned.

"All right. I'll leave now. Thanks for the foods."

"Won't you be asked about that bag?" Max pointed at Miss M's big plastic bag which full of foods now.

"I won't call myself a thief if I can't handle this," she said lightly. "Good bye, Sheriff."

She had disguised as Emily again.

"Err… Mariam? Will you visit me again? Other times?" Max asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

"If I have finished eating all these foods," she answered while going out.

"Then I'll be waiting for that," Max grinned happily.

***

Next morning.

"Good morning Miss Emily, good morning Mr. Kenny," the hospital receptionist greeted them while smiling widely.

"Morning," Emily replied her smile.

"Visiting Sheriff Max again this time?"

"You know the answer," Emily said lightly as she and Kenny walked to Max's room.

"Don't leave your wallet again, Miss Emily," said the receptionist. Hearing that, Emily stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"Nothing. Go ahead, Kenny."

Kenny nodded. He left Emily who changed her direction—instead of going to Max's room, she went to the reception desk.

"What did you say?" Emily asked the receptionist sharply. "Leave my wallet?"

"Yes, Miss Emily," the receptionist nodded. She looked confused. "Last night you came back here to take your left wallet in Sheriff Max's room, didn't you?"

"I didn't leave my wallet and I didn't come back either," Emily stated flatly.

"Bu—but it was you, Miss Emily! It was really you! When you were going to Sheriff Max's room, I asked you what you are doing, because that time was already not visiting hours…"

"Wait," Emily cut the receptionist's words, "what time was it?"

"Around ten," answered the receptionist. And then she added, "You have to trust me, Miss Emily. I swear it was you. You don't have a twin, do you?"

"I don't," said Emily. "This is weird, very weird…"

"What if you ask Sheriff Max, Miss Emily? He definitely could explain this."

"You're right," Emily nodded. "I must ask him. Thanks."

Emily left the receptionist and went to Max's room. She opened the door harshly—although she actually had no will to do that.

"What's happened, Emily?" asked Max. He and Kenny looked worriedly at her.

"I want to ask you something," Emily walked closer to them. Her expression was strange. "Did I come back here last night to take my left wallet?"

Max's face turned pale immediately.

"Wh—what do you mean, Emily? I don't understand."

Emily took a deep breath, and then told him what the receptionist had said.

"Well, it's really weird," said Max, pretending to look confused. "But I know nothing about it. I slept soundly last night, not too long after you went home."

"Are you sure you know nothing about this?"

"Yes, Emily, my dear."

"All right, I trust you then," she smiled while sitting down beside Kenny. "How are you today? Do you feel better?"

"I think so," Max nodded. He felt better after Emily didn't ask furthermore about 'take-my-left-wallet' incident.

"Sheriff Max, how many fruits and foods here that you've eaten?" suddenly Kenny asked as he looked at Max's side table. He seemed surprised.

"I just ate some."

"Well, I think its amounts are decreased many enough. I'm sure yesterday it's still…"

"It's just your feeling, Kenny," said Max quickly.

"Hmmm… maybe."

Max sighed deep in his heart. How many lies again he has to tell them? He hated this situation. He hated to lie, especially to Emily. But he couldn't tell them the truth about Miss M. He didn't know until when he could stand it…

TBC

A/N: Hope you'll like this chapter, and once more, sorry for long updating this time. Well, next week I have five tests at school, so I suppose I can't update. But after that, I have holiday for two days. ^_^ I'll work harder for the next chapters. Thanks for reading and thanks more for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: If I gave chapter title in every chapter, I would give this chapter a title "Emily", because the main character of this 6th chapter is Emily. ^_^ Please enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Sheriff and the Thief**

**Chapter Six**

"Hello?"

"Miss Emily. Nice to hear your voice."

Emily frowned.

"Who's speaking?"

"Is that important?"

"It's impolite not to introduce yourself on the phone," Emily said angrily. She looked at the clock. It was almost twelve a.m. Who the hell is this person, calling at midnight? The sound of ringing phone woke her up, and she picked it up compulsively. Now she regretted her action—why didn't she turn it off by unplugging the phone cable?

"Hey, answer me!" she yelled impatiently when she got no answers. The person on the phone laughed.

"You'll know me later. Not now."

Emily grumbled. She would ring the telephone off, but the unknown person quickly said, "I know you will put this telephone. I suggest you not to do that."

"And what the reason for it?" Emily replied furiously.

"I have something interesting for you."

"Be quick!" Emily almost shouted. She didn't care if her parents woke up because of this. "I'm sleepy, you know!"

"All right, My Lady," that person laughed again. "This is about Sheriff Max."

"What's the matter with him?"

"He had another girl in his mind."

Now Emily was totally angry.

"Good bye," she rang the telephone off. And then she went back to her room, ignoring about this unknown call at all.

***

The next day, at the dinner time.

Emily and her family were having their dinner when the telephone rang continuously.

"I'll pick it up," Emily stood up. She walked to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Emily. I hope you meet me tomorrow at F-Dynasty. At the same time as now. You won't be disappointed. Trust me."

Emily remembered the call a night before. Apparently this was the same person.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"You'll know if you come."

"And if I don't?"

"You will. This is about Sheriff Max."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"It's not enough to be a reason."

"Don't you think he is hiding something from you?" the unknown person tried to affect Emily's mind.

"He's not hiding something from me," Emily said flatly while ringing the phone off. She came back to the dining table.

"Who's calling?" Major Dickenson asked.

"Wrong number," Emily answered as she continued eating. But actually her appetite was already gone. She couldn't help to think about the unknown call.

_Max is hiding something from you._

That sentence floated in her mind. She struggled to ignore it; she made herself sure that Max isn't hiding something from her.

But she failed.

She had to admit that Max's attitude changed after he came back to the town from Joseph's place. And she remembered about strange 'left-wallet' occurrence a week ago.

Her suspicion increased.

_I have to go there tomorrow_, finally she decided. _To F-Dynasty. _

***

"How are you today, Max?" Emily smiled to her fiancé when she came into Max's hospital room.

"Much better. The doctor said I can go home in few days," Max replied her smile.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Yeah, I'm very bored here. It will be very good if I go home soon. I miss my office."

Emily nodded understandingly.

"So, Max, what about our wedding?"

Max didn't answer. He completely forgot about his postponed wedding with Emily, since he practically always thought about Miss M nowadays. Several days ago the thief visited him again and seemingly Max had totally fallen in love with her.

"Max?"

"We'll talk about it later, Emily," he smiled. And then he was saved by Raul and Julia's visit.

While Max was talking cheerfully with the fraternal twin, Emily was busy with her mind.

_Max avoided the topic about our wedding_, she thought. _Does it mean that…_

Emily shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to trust Max. But…

"There is no proof about this," Emily whispered to herself. "Not yet."

***

At the dinner time, Emily walked hastily to F-Dynasty. If she wanted to get a table, she had to hurry up. F-Dynasty was always busy and full at these hours. When she would go inside the tavern, a voice called her.

"Miss Emily."

Emily recognized that voice. She turned her head and saw a man with a cowboy hat was standing not so far from her.

"Come here," that man gave her a sign to come nearer to him. Emily did it, but she stopped when she saw green hair under that person's hat.

"You…!"

The person smirked.

"Follow me."

Emily hesitated, but her curiosity was bigger than her doubt. She followed the unknown person.

"I think this place is quiet enough."

Apparently the unknown person brought Emily to an area behind F-Dynasty, where the piles of barrel were everywhere.

"We don't go inside F-Dynasty?" asked Emily.

"We need privacy, Miss Emily."

They stood up face to face. Emily crossed her arms, meanwhile the person in front of her tittered.

"So, tell me what you want to tell. Now."

"Don't I need to introduce myself?"

"One thing you need to do now is telling everything to me, Joseph," said Emily coldly.

The unknown person—Joseph—removed his cowboy hat. Now his green hair was clearly visible.

"You didn't act this brave when I kidnapped you, Miss Emily, although I have to admit that you are still not careful with your tongue," Joseph smirked. "But there are nobody could beat my ex-sister's sharp tongue."

He laughed strangely. Emily shuddered to hear that.

"Why didn't you tell me to the point?" she asked. "Or I will call police to arrest you."

"Oh, you won't do that," Joseph said lightly. "Let's have a deal. You won't tell anyone about me and I'll give you very important information about Sheriff Max. Plus I won't hurt you."

Emily snorted. Joseph tittered.

"You agree?"

"That depends on what information you will give."

"Have I told you that you won't be disappointed?"

"Shut up. Tell me that."

"So we had agreed about the deal," Joseph grinned. "Prepare yourself, Miss Emily. Sheriff Max…" he made his voice lower, "…had another girl in his mind."

"You had told me about it on your call before. Tell me more."

Joseph grinned again.

"You are really not this brave when…"

"Stop repeating that sentence!" Emily shouted furiously. "When you kidnapped me, you threatened to kill me, you bastard! Do you forget!?"

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Hence stop saying unimportant things and tell me more, or our deal is off!!!"

"Fine, fine," Joseph smiled slyly. "That another girl in his mind is his biggest enemy."

"What?" Emily blinked. "Who?"

"The thief whom Sheriff Max chased before I shot him," he chuckled. Emily gazed on him with a nauseating-look.

"You meant Miss M?"

"You got that."

"But—how?"

"Do you realize that Miss M never appeared again in this town after Sheriff Max came back and being hospitalized?"

"I don't realize it until you notify it."

Joseph chuckled.

"Apparently Sheriff Max never told anyone about his rescuer from my shooting, huh?"

"He said that he was unconscious for a long time, so he knew nothing about his rescuer."

"And you trust him?"

Emily fell silent for awhile.

"Actually… I felt strangeness about this," finally she admitted.

"Of course you did," Joseph smirked.

"Is Miss M the rescuer?"

"What do you think?"

Emily sighed. She understood now.

"So she saved Max, and Max owed her about this. That's why he lied to me and the others."

"You are smart, Miss Emily."

Emily glared at him. Joseph chuckled. He enjoyed doing this so much.

"And about the left-wallet incident… do you know something about it, Joseph?"

"I don't know. Tell me what it is."

Emily told him. After she finished, Joseph laughed hysterically.

"You all are tricked by her!" he yelled. "You have to know, Miss Emily! That thief is an expert in disguising!"

"She disguised as me?" Emily's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course!" Joseph still laughed. "And I often see her visits Sheriff Max at night… you don't know what they can do when they are together at night, do you?"

Emily didn't want to think about it at all.

"Thanks for your information. But I have no reason to trust you if you can't show me the proofs. Remember, Joseph: I trust Max more than you suppose. So if you do this just for making Max and me break up, you had made a very big mistake."

"You want a proof? It's easy. I will monitor Sheriff Max's hospital room and if Miss M comes, I'll call you. You can see them by yourself."

Emily thought for a second.

"Okay."

Joseph's smirk got wider.

"Don't forget about our deal," he wore his cowboy hat and walked away.

"Wait, Joseph!"

Joseph stopped.

"Why you told me about this?"

"It's not part of the deal to know my reason," he answered as he walked again. He tittered.

_I did this to take revenge, Miss Emily. To Sheriff Max, and to my dearest ex-sister. _

***

Max was sitting down on his bed. He looked at the night sky outside the window.

Mariam…

He sighed. He really couldn't stop thinking about her. He finally gave up; he admitted that he fell in love with her. And this feeling was different with his feeling to Emily. He liked Emily and he felt affection toward her, but it was not same—it's just like… love toward a sister. Not a love from a man to a woman.

If he never met Mariam, it would be nice to marry Emily. But now, he felt a big doubt.

"I will only hurt Emily if I marry her," he said to himself. Yeah, it's absolutely right. He was sure that he must struggle very hard to forget Mariam—he couldn't even forget her, though he may try for as long as his whole life.

"There are no stars tonight, so it's vain to look at the sky," suddenly Miss M's head appeared on the window.

"Mariam!" Max yelled in surprise. Miss M opened the window and came into Max's hospital room.

"I'm glad to see you," Max said sincerely. He didn't expect Miss M would come tonight. He assumed she would come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

"Why I followed your words to come in from the window?" she grumbled. "Doing this is like being a brainless thief, whereas I'm an artistic one. I will never thieve by this way. Disgusting."

She snorted. Max smiled hearing her sarcastic words.

"I don't want to take another risk and cause another left-wallet incident happens. I have told you about it."

"I know," Miss M walked to Max's side table. She took a banana.

"Have you finished eating all your foods? I think you will come tomorrow, not today."

Miss M was about to answer, but suddenly the door was opened.

And Emily was standing there.

"E—Emily!?" Max was very surprised. Meanwhile Miss M stopped eating and looked at Emily expressionlessly.

"I understand now why nowadays you always avoid the topic about our wedding," Emily said coldly. She closed the door, and then walked closer to Max.

"Emily, it's not like your thought…"

"How many nights you have spent with her, Max?" Emily asked. Her voice tone still cold. "Answer me!!!"

"This is my third visit to thieve his food," said Miss M unemotionally. "I repeat, _to thieve his food_."

"So, Max, three nights," Emily ignored Miss M's words. "Or perhaps more. She is your rescuer, isn't she?"

"Emily, please hear my explanation—"

"I have tried to trust you, Max, but this is an indisputable proof."

"Emily, please—"

"Answer me, Max," Emily looked at him sharply, "do you love me?"

Max couldn't answer. How could he answer this? Several minutes ago he just admitted to himself that his feeling to Emily is only love toward a sister.

"I'm waiting, Max."

Max took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Emily. I…"

"It's enough. I don't need to hear next."

She threw something to Max. Max caught it.

"I turn our engaged ring back to you," she whispered coldly. "Max, you are a great sheriff. You are a great man too. I never expect you can be disloyal to me like this. You disappoint me. You are worthless, Max. Indeed."

Emily turned around and exited from that room. Max watched her leaving with an empty-look, and then he said to himself, "Yeah, Emily, you're right. I'm worthless. Indeed."

This was the reason why he hates lying…

Meanwhile Miss M clenched her fist.

"Emily won't come here without a reason," she said, although Max didn't listen to her. "It seems that there is someone told her to come here. I have a supposition about this… and if it's true…"

On the hospital's roof, Joseph was laughing.

TBC

A/N: Hmmm… no comment about this chapter. Next will be the last chapter, I think. Thanks for reading, and thanks more for reviewing. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally this is the last chapter. I'm really sad I must end this. (T_T) I have to thank three people: **silver-hedgehog**,** AzikaRue394 **and** RedWheeler **who had reviewed this fanfic continuously. And you too, the others who had read this. Thank you!!! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Sheriff and the Thief**

**Chapter Seven**

"Who's there?" Kenny yawned. It was still so early in the morning. Who knocked his door?

Kenny opened the door and became so surprised when seeing who's standing outside.

"Emily? What are you doing here at this time?"

"Kenny…" Emily looked at him and Kenny became more surprised. The girl's eyes were full of tears.

"What's happened?" Kenny asked worriedly. Emily didn't answer. She only threw herself into Kenny's arm, crying hysterically. Kenny was so confused, but he let Emily cry. Seemingly there is a big trouble she has to face…

"Max," Emily said with broken voice. "Max…"

Kenny sighed deep in his heart. _Sheriff Max again? Oh My God, when will he stop making Emily cry?_

"What's the matter with Sheriff Max?"

"He…" Emily sobbed louder, "…he… he betrays me…"

"What!?"

"He loves another girl…"

And for the first time in his life, Kenny felt so angry.

***

BRAK!

Max's hospital room's door was opened harshly. Max turned his head to the door and smiled slightly.

"Hi, Kenny."

Kenny didn't reply his greetings. He looked very furious—something Max had never seen before. Kenny came nearer to Max, letting the door opened.

"Sheriff Max," Kenny said in a low voice, "what have you done to Emily!?"

Max frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You betray her, don't you?" Kenny's eyes narrowed. "For the sake of that bastard thief!"

Guilty feeling came to Max immediately. He couldn't reply Kenny's words, so Kenny continued,

"I'm really disappointed, Sheriff Max. I always wish she will live happily forever with you—I know it's only you who can make her happy. But if I know it will be like this…"

"I don't know it will be like this," Max sighed. "I'm very sorry, Kenny. I regret it so much—I don't have any will to hurt Emily, trust me. But I can't lie to myself. I love her… I love Miss M."

"Stop it, Sheriff Max!!! I don't want to hear that!!!" Kenny shouted. "You hurt Emily; it means that you hurt me too!"

Max blinked.

"Kenny…," Max said slowly, "do you love Emily?"

The sheriff's assistant took a deep breath.

"I do," Kenny didn't look at Max. "I do love her. Always."

Max's guilty feeling became bigger. How come he didn't know about it? Kenny really cared about Emily. He loved her so much…

_I'm supposed to know_, Max sighed in his heart. _If I were more sensitive… oh, what a silly person I am!_

"You disappoint me, Sheriff Max," Kenny said. He seemed tired. "I don't know why I admire you so much before."

Afterwards Kenny walked outside, leaving Max who became guiltier.

***

Meanwhile, at another place…

"Wake up! Wake up, you damn bandit!!!"

Joseph opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his sister's angry face.

"Oh, it's you," Joseph grinned. "Hello, my ex-sister."

"You are the one who told Emily, didn't you?" Miss M asked with a dangerous voice. "You poisoned her mind, you made her thinking that Max is cheating with me, didn't you?"

"Hey, that is a fact," Joseph said lightly. "He is cheating with you, right?"

Miss M slapped her ex-brother's face.

"You son of a *****!!!" she shouted.

Joseph only smirked.

"I never saw you berserk before," he tittered. "And I think you are quite cute."

"Joseph-you-are-so-dead—"

"Well, whatever you say," he shrugged his shoulders. "It had happened. Sheriff Max's reputation will be ruined soon. And your name also will be more disgraced. That's my purpose."

Miss M seemed ready to kill Joseph. Joseph laughed coldly.

"Don't worry Mariam. I will never bother you and him again. My revenge has been settled. I'd been quite satisfied."

Miss M gazed on him.

"You will pay this, Joseph. Someday. I swear you will pay this."

And then she left him, who starting to laugh maniacally.

***

Max had been out from hospital and his wound had been completely cured. Ironically, he felt worse than after he was shot.

The news about his cancelled wedding with Emily had been spread to the whole town. It told that Max was caught by Emily when he was cheating with Miss M. There were so many versions, of course, but with one resemblance: it was Max's fault which made them broken up.

Max got frustrated with this. People's attitude to him changed drastically—although they still smiled and greeted when they met him, Max knew well they would gossip about him behind.

Emily was furious, no doubt about it. She always avoided him when he was trying to talk with her. And in his office, Kenny was still furious as well. Kenny only spoke to him if necessary—Max never expected that Kenny could be this cold. For the first time in his life, Max missed his fussy and talkative assistant.

Max had not met Major Dickenson yet. Actually he didn't have courage to meet him. Max wondered what Major Dickenson will say to him about his broken relationship with Emily, yet in the other hand he didn't want to know. He might be a coward, but he had no care about it now. His prestige had been pulled out from him when a local newspaper wrote news about his cancelled wedding with an article which mocked him so much.

Max felt very tired. He'd never been under pressure like this before. It resulted he was unable to concentrate with his job. He often only daydreamed for hours in his office.

And finally, Max made a decision. The most important decision in his life.

***

"I resign."

Major Dickenson looked at Max confusedly. Beside Max, Kenny—who came here with Max because Max insisted him to—also seemed surprised.

"What are you talking about, Sheriff Max?"

"I have decided to resign," Max put his star-shaped sheriff badge on Major Dickenson's table.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm absolutely serious, Major Dickenson. I'm sorry."

Major Dickenson took a deep breath.

"Sheriff Max, if this decision is affected by your relationship with Emily…"

"This is more complex than it," said Max quickly. "But this is the best. For me, and for this town. Please trust me, Major Dickenson."

Max stood up.

"I will leave this town. I'm not worthy to be here again—I have disappointed many people here. And about my successor, I suggest you to choose Kenny, Major Dickenson."

Seemingly Kenny was ready to collapse after hearing that.

"What!?" he yelled. "Me!?"

"Yeah, you," Max smiled to him. "I believe you will be a great sheriff."

"But…" Kenny's face turned pale, "Sheriff Max, you must be kidding! You know I'm too careless—"

"I'm not kidding. Now it's your turn, Kenny. Mine is over."

Kenny still couldn't believe it. Major Dickenson turned his head to him.

"Max is right. If I have to choose a new sheriff, I should choose you."

Kenny's face turned paler. Max patted his back, and then whispered to his ear, "You can do it. You can do it as well as you can make Emily happy. Take care of her, Sheriff Kenny."

Afterwards Max went out from that room, smiling to himself.

***

Night.

Max was ready to leave his house to take a walk for the last time in this town. He had packed all his stuffs and he would go tomorrow morning.

Suddenly Mariam came to him.

"Hi, Mariam," he smiled to her.

"I have heard it. You resigned?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because of you."

Mariam rolled her eyes.

"And I will leave this town too, tomorrow. So, do you mind accompanying me to take a walk?"

Mariam didn't answer, but she turned around while walking. Max smiled and walked beside her.

"It was Joseph," Mariam said as she told him what Joseph had done.

"I'm not surprised," Max commented after Mariam finished her story.

"I will kill him someday. I promise."

"Remember what your father had taught you. Moreover, he is your brother."

The blue hair girl just clenched her fist. Max chuckled. _Joseph, I have to thank you someday. I promise._

"What will you do after being a retired sheriff?" asked Mariam.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"What about being my partner?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can try to be a thief. Maybe you can be Mr. M or else," Mariam shrugged her shoulders.

Max laughed.

"Instead of being Mr. M," he said as he gazed on Mariam warmly, "what if _you _being Mrs. Max Tate?"

"What!?"

"You'd said you never attended a wedding ceremony," he said. "So I ask you to attend it. As the bride."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Are you stupid enough thus you can't conclude by yourself?"

"Since when you become a sarcastic person?"

"I don't know… maybe since I met you," Max shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "So, what about my offer? Are you coming?"

"Who's the bridegroom?"

"Me."

Silence.

Mariam was frozen. She couldn't say any word for awhile.

"Please?" Max added.

After several minutes finally Mariam said, "I won't come to a wedding which is entitled 'The Wedding of Sheriff and The Thief'."

"I'm not a sheriff anymore!"

"Well… maybe I come then."

"As the bride?"

"Whatever."

Max looked at the girl, who seemed cool as usual.

"I consider it as 'yes'," he said, smiling happily. Mariam's face was impassive, but Max could see a hidden smile.

"You know, Mariam? Your words gave me a good idea."

"I'm listening."

"I think now I know what I will do. I will write a book."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, a book which is entitled 'Sheriff and The Thief'. It will tell about a sheriff who chases an annoying-vexing-hungry thief girl—but in the end, the sheriff will ask her to marry him. And then they will live happily ever after…"

"That will be such a boring story!" Mariam commented sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, it's boring for you because I've told you what the ending is."

Mariam rolled her eyes. Max chuckled.

"I bet ten thousand dollars that the story won't be a best-seller."

"You don't have money as many as that!"

"I don't have it this moment, but who knows later?"

Now it was Max's turn to roll his eyes. He decided to change the topic.

"Hey Mariam, can you cook? Except porridge, of course."

"I'm sure you're gonna be amazed with my cook."

"Okay then," Max smiled widely while offering his hand. Mariam replied his smile as she gave her hand softly. They continued walking, with holding hands, while still talking to know more about each other.

"Where will you go tomorrow?" Mariam asked when they had been back in front of Max's house.

"I have to meet my parents before I come back to pick you up at ranch."

Mariam only nodded. Max smiled, then he kissed her.

"Good night, Sweetie."

"Night," replied Mariam, surprisingly not sarcastic as usual. She left Max with an amazing thief's movement.

"What a thief," Max murmured to himself, smiling. _Yeah, a thief whom I love…_

**The End**

*****

***  
**

A/N: So it really ends. Hope you like this. (T_T) I will write another MaxMariam in the future, because they're my favorite pairing. But it won't be soon after this. Thanks for reading, and thanks more for reviewing. I will miss you all! *_*


End file.
